The present invention relates to a novel and useful tool for lifting or extracting a hot bread forming container from a bread baking apparatus.
Home bread baking machines have become common place in the recent past. Bread making ingredients are placed in an electrically operated bread baking apparatus, specifically, in a container or basket which is removable from a housing. The ingredients are permitted to rise under the influence of yeast, and are subsequently baked according to pre-determined temperatures and times.
After completion of the baking process, the user must grab the bail of the container holding the hot baked bread and lift it from the housing. Performing this task is often difficult to achieve and may burn the hands of the users. In the past, insulated pot holders or towels have been employed for this purpose. Unfortunately, these items increase the difficulty of grasping the bail and tend to damage the bread, which has risen above the upper surface of the container. Also, wooden tweezers have been employed to grasp the bail, but manipulation of such tweezers has proven difficult to achieve, since one leg of the tweezers must be slipped under the bail which again tends to damage the crust of the bread.
A tool which quickly and easily permits the user to lift the bail of a bread container used in a bread baking apparatus would be a remarkable advance in the food preparation field.